


2000年的故事

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Redondo X Raul两个小段子，是刀，是肉。
Relationships: Raúl González/Fernando Redondo
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584





	2000年的故事

01.

他看见他的男孩跟在慢慢推进的队伍后面，蹦蹦跳跳的，黑色的卷发翘起来好几根，固执的竖在头顶，他忽然有种要将它们压平的冲动，于是他轻轻地喊了他的名字，那声音弱不可闻，带着莫名的小心翼翼。可Raul偏偏听到了，因此他转过身来，期待而又紧张地望向Redondo。

他想说：我们是冠军了，Fernando。他也想说：我们该好好庆祝一番——

但Redondo此刻却什么都不想听了，他只注意到Raul的嘴唇像涂了某种劣质的口红般，在烟火和灯光的映射下闪着某种诱惑。那个瞬间他的所有冲动都变成了实际行动，他只觉得：如果我不吻他，我会遗憾一生。

然后他们在熙熙攘攘的人群中迎来了真正意义上的第一个吻，与球场上的那些庆祝性的接触不同，这个吻竟然令Redondo感到无所适从。他已经二十八岁，早已过了情窦初开的年纪，拥有过几段平淡无奇的过往。可直到这一秒，他仿佛才遇见爱情。

他感觉Raul的胳膊搭在了自己的肩膀上，既不像迎合，也不像拒绝。这位比自己小了八岁的后辈永远都是这样，点到为止。于是他松开了嘴唇，将他的脑袋揽到了自己的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。

他的小朋友颈脖间竟然还有一丝奶香味，让他忍不住在心里叹气：要是自己离开了，他要怎么办呢？

他们要怎么办呢？

02.

他的男孩毫无保留地把自己交到他的手上，几乎没有任何反抗地任他褪去了衣衫。那具年轻的、充满活力的躯体在他身下微微颤抖着，胸膛随着他的呼吸一起一伏。

他直起身主动地捧住Redondo的脸颊，寻找他的嘴唇。

"Fernando...."他微热的气息吐在阿根廷人的耳边："吻我。"

Redondo不是第一次同他做爱，可Raul从来没有一次像今天这样急不可耐，甚至在车里就开始不安分地动手动脚。Redondo猜测也许Raul已经知道他要离开，他想停下来解释些什么，可是Raul根本不给他留一点机会。

于是他们大胆地尝试了一次车震，在狭小的空间里似乎能更好地感觉到彼此，无论是肉体还是灵魂。Raul跨坐在他的身上摆动腰肢，搂住他的脖子，像只饿了好久的小动物，啃咬着他的双唇，迫切地把舌头伸进他的嘴里。

他已经完全忘了自己的吻技还是Redondo教的，此时那些有关过去的美好和即将到来的痛苦，他一件都不想记得，只想停留在这辆不大的保时捷跑车里，隔绝了世界上一切纷扰嘈杂，把最完整的Redondo留给他。

而Redondo显然冷静许多，最后他还不忘拿出包里的纸巾给Raul简单地擦一擦身上的痕迹。

他做这一切的时候Raul依旧安静地看着他，没有其他话语，好像要把他的样子刻在脑海里，包括他每一根金棕色的发丝，和自己方才在他肩膀和脊背上造成的色情印记。

直到他不寻常地点燃了一根烟，男孩才要求道："给我一根。"

"你又不会抽。"

"给我一根。"他坚持着。

Redondo又拒绝了他，结果Raul伸出手，直接抢走了他的烟，塞进了自己的嘴里。

他的确不会抽，他曾经还有许多不会做的事，都是Redondo一件件教给他的。于他来说，阿根廷人是老师，是兄长，是挚友，也是情人。带着这样复杂关系的人要离开了，还有谁再能填上这么多空缺呢？

Raul剧烈地咳起来，咳到弯下腰去。Redondo有些好笑地拍着他的背："我就说你不会——"

后面的话断在唇齿间。他看见Raul抬起的脸，那张漂亮的脸上流下两道清泪来。

"我和教练、主席都吵过了，Fernando，"他哽咽着说："但是都没有用。"

"我不知道该怎么办了。"

Redondo想，他也不知道该怎么办，该如何面对车门外的世界了。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次：我是99%的洁癖，1%的例外留给RR（只有一点）


End file.
